


Day One of the Reaper's Game

by aeruh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Gen, The world ends with you au, What's new, i'm replaying my favorite game, keith always is so, keith is confused, twewy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruh/pseuds/aeruh
Summary: Keith died. He thinks? Somehow he isn't dead now though, and he's backed up against an alley wall about to be attacked by weird demon-frogs. He's probably going to die again.(In which the author started to replay their favorite game again and got the idea to write a Voltron au based on it.)





	Day One of the Reaper's Game

This was it. He was going to die (again, apparently. Which really sucked, and this time it sucked even more because what was going to kill him were evil, green frogs. _Frogs,_ of all things!)

Keith was not having a good day.

The weird demon-frogs had him backed up in a corner. Colorful, impressive graffiti covered the walls that surrounded him in the alley. At the moment Keith was trying desperately to think of some way to avoid dying. He was also trying to remember how he died before, and how he was so sure it had happened.

Most people didn't die twice. Right?

There was an unnatural timer glowing red on his palm. When Keith spared a second to glance at it, the time ticked down.

_**10:48** _

_**10:47** _

_**10:46** _

Keith had less than eleven minutes before time ran out. There was something telling him that he didn't want to find out what happened after. But he figured it was also probably death.

So his choices were demon-frogs or glowy timer. Not very promising.

"Hey, what are you doing? You're gonna get yourself Erased!"

The voice didn't belong to Keith. And it certainly didn't belong to any of the demon-frogs.

Daring himself to look up from the advancing frogs, Keith locked eyes on the figure down on the other end of the alley. Though he couldn't see any of the features of the person yelling at him, it looked like he was wearing some sort of hooded jacket.

_This guy can see me?_ Keith thought as the stranger ran towards him, a cellphone clenched in his fist. All day, Keith been surrounded by crowds that he seemed to be invincible to. Literally. This change was a shock.

The sounds of the approaching stranger caused the demon-frogs to turn away from Keith and focus on him instead. Skidding to a halt, the stranger reached into his pocket and tossed something in Keith's direction. Keith caught it out of instinct and held it in his palm.

_Why'd he throw a pin at me?_

"I'm Lance. You're a Player too, right?" the stranger asked. He took a step back away from the demon-frogs, getting into a sort of defensive stance. "You need to form a pact with me, or we're both gonna get Erased on the first day and I really don't want to do that."

"What--"

"A pact!" Lance repeated impatiently. "Players can't survive this thing without a pact. What are you doing trying to finish mission the on your own?"

Keith glanced down at the frogs, who seemed like they were trying to decide whether to attack him or the boy screaming nonsense.

Lance followed his gaze.

"Listen, dude, we can sort this out later. But I need a Game partner, and it looks like you need one too. We don't have to like each other, we just need to work together. I just really want to go home!"

Something about his tone caught Keith's attention. He sounded desperate. Keith wasn't one for trusting strangers--or anyone, really--but this guy seemed to be onto something. And Keith was running out of time. The constantly-changing timer on his wrist told him so.

"F-fine," he managed. "I accept. Just tell me what to do."

As if on cue, the two were surrounded by a strange blue light. It was bright, and Keith had to shield his eyes, raising a hand to cover them. For a moment green demon-frogs were almost completely forgotten about. A lot of weird things happened that day, but this was easily the strangest. Whatever it was though... Keith felt that it was important.

The blue lights vanished quickly, and reality came rushing back. Keith was too stunned to move, but his partner (was that the word now?) didn't seem fazed at all.

As the demon-frogs started advancing on him, Lance unlocked his phone to type frantically at the keypad. Keith would have made a protest about " _how this probably was not the right time for texting_ ," but in response to Lance's actions, the frog to his left made an unearthly scream of pain. A blue beam of light shot out from its body, and it faded into static. Did he seriously just take one of them out with a phone?

"I-I don't..." Keith wasn't even what to say. He didn't know what to do? Didn't understand what was going on? All of that was true.

"Don't just stand there!" Lance yelled. "Take that pin in your hand, the red one with flames on it! You have to use that to get rid of them!"

Keith glanced down at the flame pin. _Fire_. This guy couldn't possibly be serious…

"I can't use Psych pins, so I really quiznaking hope that you do!"

Lance was serious.

Keith hoped he was right.

_This better work_ , he thought, clenching the pin in his hand. There was a moment where he found himself praying to whatever might be out there listening, and then Keith flung his hand out in front of himself. But instead of throwing the pin, a ball of fire collided against one of the frogs. It died in static the same way the first one did.

_Whoa_.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't Klance but I guess it could be? 
> 
> Probably won't continue it. I wrote this on tumblr and decided to share it here because it's been a while since I posted anything.
> 
> If Twister and Calling aren't playing in your head as background music while you read this then I have failed as a writer and I'm sorry


End file.
